theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
AntiBats!
"AntiBats!" is the fifth and final episode of the second season of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis Two competing bands who are seeking revenge on The Aquabats unite with the evil Silver Skull to become the AntiBats. Plot When The Aquabats act as judges for a Battle of the Bands contest at a local Shred Center, they must choose between Asthma - a death metal band that truly shreds, Skillsawz - a dubstep dropping DJ, and Rachel Moonbug - an adorable hippie with songs sweeter than sugar. Ricky falls in love with Rachel Moonbug during her song about hugs and rigs the vote in her favor, baffling the other Aquabats and infuriating the other contestants. Ricky meets Rachel backstage to confess his love, only to be brushed aside as she takes her giant prize check. Meanwhile, the crowd voices their displeasure, and The Aquabats make a quick exit from the premises. After a cartoon interlude from a bad smelling hobo, Jimmy senses that there are people aboard the Battletram. The Aquabats activate stealth mode, and sneak on board, where a general is waiting for them with a mission. Governor Robot needs a new brain, and The Aquabats are the only ones that can get it to him in time. The Aquabats take on the responsibility of transporting the brain, and take off. As they leave, the losing acts voice their hatred of The Aquabats, and are surprised by the sudden appearance of an evil masked entity: Silver Skull. Sensing their desire for revenge, the nefarious Silver Skull bestows Asthma and Skillsawz with his dark powers, transforming them into "The AntiBats." He sends them forth to destroy The Aquabats and capture the replacement brain. En route to Governor Robot, the Aquabats find a carnival where Rachel Moonbug is playing. Ricky convinces the Commander to stop playing with the brain long enough to pull over. While Ricky searches frantically for his true love, The Aquabats enjoy a musical day at the carnival. After finding Rachel and confessing his love, Ricky quits the band to run off with her and play music in the streets. The Aquabats decide that they can't take the time to find him, and that they need to get on the road to get the brain to the Governor as quickly as possible. The Commander puts the brain in the freezer, after realizing that the ice keeping it fresh all melted (or was used) at the carnival. But before The Aquabats can get on the road, they are attacked by someone who is decidedly not Ricky: The AntiBats! They beat up The Aquabats and take the now empty silver brain-case. The Aquabats realize that the brain is still in their possession and hit the road in order to outrun the AntiBats. The Silver Skull, realizing his AntiBats failed, sends them to intercept the Battletram. The heroes and villains have a fast-paced chase-battle, which turns into a slow-paced street-battle. The AntiBats appear to have the upper hand, and EagleBones sends The Dude to find Ricky. Ricky gets the message that his friends are in trouble, and after he recounts how they met, he realizes he must make a choice between true love and saving his friends. The battle for the brain rages on until the appearance of Silver Skull himself tips the scales. Silver Skull attacks the Commander, but is interrupted by Ricky's triumphant return on a battle-ready flying drumset. Using his new percussive ordinance, he drives off both The AntiBats and Silver Skull and brings his Drum-copter in for a landing. The Aquabats deliver the brain to Governor Robot's office, and after explaining that it's still good despite the dirt that got on it during battle, they leave the general to handle the brain. The episode ends as the general reveals himself to actually be Silver Skull, and he laughs menacingly as the brain-deprived Governor deactivates. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Jimmy the Robot *Crash McLarson *EagleBones Falconhawk *Ricky Fitness *Rachel Moonbug *Silver Skull *The AntiBats Cartoons Origin Story Ricky remembers how he came to join The Aquabats, recalling his early life in the dance crews on the streets of Hi-Five City. This segment utilizes stop motion animation. Lil Bat Cartoon Lil Bat is nervous about a trip to the dentist, but seeing that the dentist is a cute little squirrel calms him, at least until he sees the giant drill she plans to use. Fortunately, a large acorn distracts her long enough for Lil Bat to take the drill and escape. Commercial Two girls are at the park when they realize they don't have the energy to go home and get a snack. Lucky for them, their friend has Popcorn Pants, new from Gloopy. All you do is pull the tabs and activate the pants-heating element. Popcorn Pants come in the following flavors: *Extra Butter *Ranch *Nacho Cheese *Barbeque *New Car Smell Music "Everybody Needs a Hug" Rachel Moonbug sings this song every time she appears. Lyrics: :Everybody needs :Somebody hugging someone :Somewhere, somewhere :Hugging here, hugging there :Hugging me, I'm hugging you :Hug someone "Dream Girl!" This song is sung while the Aquabats are enjoying a carnival, and Ricky is looking for Rachel. Trivia Cultural References * Skillsawz is an obvious parody of dubstep artist Skrillex. * The lead player of Asthma is played by Mikey Way, the bass player of My Chemical Romance. Aquabats Trivia *The Silver Skull is a long time Aquabats villain who even made an appearance in The Aquabats previous attempt at a TV show: The Aquabats in Color!. He was majorly redesigned for this incarnation. *The carnival they go to in the episode is called Mr. Bonkers Fun Land, a reference to "The Ballad of Mr. Bonkers," the 9th track on The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death!. Production Trivia *The braincase has Japanese writing on it that translates to "This is not Sushi. You cannot eat it." *The carnival in which the episode is filmed is actually a popular theme park in Northern Utah called Lagoon. Gallery Videos Photos Category:The Aquabats Super Show Category:Episode